Samson of the War Hammer
Samson of the War Hammer (戦鎚のサムソン Sensui no Samuson) is a member of the Punishment Squad under the leadership of Georgius of the Rainbow. He is also Georgius best friend. He is a main protagonist from Before Story arc. Appearance Samson is a giant and muscular tan-skinned North Africa old man with a white moustache and quiff. He is dressed in a white sleeveless Index uniform, which goes with a pair of dark brown gloves and boots. His vital points such as elbows, abdomen, knees and insteps are covered in golden armor plates. He also wears metallic belts on his biceps and calves. His uniform looks similar to Sebastianus's one. Personality Samson usually acts as a caring gentleman, acting almost like a fatherly figure in the squad, taking care of every members in the squad, wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice himself for their safe, making him loved by everyone in the squad. He is polite, generous and modest, which gained him the respect of even the hot-tempered Elaine. It is revealed in the battle against Liselotte that he actually loves Misao, and is rather protective toward her, but feels guilty for it and supports the relationship between her and Georgius rather than confessing his true emotions. He has also some of similiritaries with his comrade Sebastianus, as the two think that they must having a reason for living. However, he became aggressive when his opinions are mocked, showed in Fu Manchu's scene. He also seems being rather sensitive to the current events of the World War II, describing it as a "hell". Biography Samson originally held the title of a Saint, but was later deprived of the position and became Georgius' subordinate in the Punishment Squad. He is Georgius' best friend, occasionally sharing ideals and wisdom with the saint. Before joining Index, Samson was born in North Africa, living with his parents in a desert when he was young. As time passed, he gained incredible physical strength after many battles, to the point that people said he was born to be a soldier; some called him Christoforus of the Desert (砂漠のクリストフォルス Sabaku no Kurisutoforusu). After his parents passed away, he left his home country and decided to take on education. While not properly educated, he gained profound knowledge and wisdom through learning alone in a library. During this period, he thought that death would be much better if he were to live without belief. However, his ideal changed after meeting Georgius, who introduced him to Index. Since then, the two became close friends. Plot Before the War Battle of Ayame Hill Commencing Operations Death by the Witch Samson fought in pair with Misao to take down the Larvaes. Their battle seemed easy at first, but the situation took a great turn when Lieselotte appeared in person. Lieselotte approached Misao from afar, then shot a gigantic fire blast at her. Seeing this, Samson rushed passed the horde of Larvaes to protect Misao, even went so far as to drop his weapon mid-way. He managed to use his body to shield Misao from the blast, but then he saw a naked Misao standing before him. Misao told him he was seeing was his true desire and kissed him. While Samson was bewildered as to what was happening, as he felt him betraying Georgius, Misao's hair turned white and her eyes turned green. From her mouth was the voice of Lieselotte, calling him a fool for falling into her illusion so easily and calling his love a sin. Samson realized in terror that he had fallen into her trap. The kiss Lieselotte gave him earlier was to implant a flame into his body. Therefore, Samson was burned to charcoal and fell helplessly on the ground, feeling guilty forever. The tower that represented his life crumbled. In the aftermath of the battle, Samson was resurrected by Misao as the Black Knight Gula, being the only one still retained his memories, with Superbia and Avaritia. Relationships Georgius of the Rainbow: Samson is Georgius's best friend since the latter introduced him to Index. As a result, he is very grateful for it. He shares a brotherly like relationship with him, as well as the same ideals as him, and doesn't hesitate to follow him to Shanghai in order to meet Fu Manchu, unlike the others who stayed behind. Even if Samson developed feelings for Misao, he views his friendship with Georgius more important to him, and supports their relationship, as long as they are happy. Misao Kusakabe: The two of them have a good relationship with each other, as they work together in the battle. Samson actually loves her, but as he knows her love for Georgius, he supports their relationship rather than confessing his own feelings for her. Nevertheless, even if their feelings aren't shared, he showed he would anything to keep her safe, going as far as to protecting her from Lieselotte's attack, or even slapping Elaine when she suggested to dispose of her when she showed her power in the battle. Johanna: There isn't interaction between the two. According to a talk, Samson seemed to share Georgius's point of view, and thought that Johanna sent them on a suicide purpose mission. Fu Manchu: Samson came with Georgius to Fu Manchu's place to collect information. Like Georgius, Samson showed contempt and hatred toward the former Thule member and even tried to attack him when he mocked them in saying that Index helped him a lot in his business. Lieselotte Werckmeister : He fought against her in the battle, but she used her Phantasmagoria to make him see Misao kissing him, when it was actually the witch herself. She did this to humiliate him and eventually burned him for his sin. Sebastianus of the Holy Bone: They didn't interact with each other often. The two of them fought against each other at their first meeting, because Sebastianus found there were a lot of similitaries between them, as the love of fighting and they need a reason to live but Georgius stopped them. After that, Sebastianus felt awkward toward him and didn't talk to him as often. Elaine of the Dragon Skeleton: They didn't interact with each other often. Elaine showed some respect toward him. Samson seems care for her, but often reprimanded her for her bad attitude toward people she views as "heretics"(especially Misao). He slapped her when she proposed to dispose of her before the battle. Benedictus of the Bookshelf: They didn't communicate with each other too often. Samson found him to be arrogant at times, but generally thought of his actions as those of an inexperienced child, and often nicknames him "Bene" which irritates him. Scholastica of the Bookshelf: They rarely interacted with each other, but they seem to have a good relationship. It is possible that he cares for her like he does for everyone else. Christoforus of the Iron Fists: They knew each other, as being Saints in the Index, and he was the one who gave the Christoforus War Hammer ''to Samson, which is his weapon of choice now. Powers&Abilities Equipment *'War Hammer of Cristoforo' (クリストフォロの戦鎚 ''Kurisutoforo no Sensui): The hammer was given by Christoforus of the Iron Fists. Other abilities *'Superhuman strength': As an ex-Saint, he is said to be very powerful and even the Trinity is no match for him, which makes him the second strongest member of the Punishment Squad (Misao is excluded since she is not an official member). Gallery File:11eyes RF Samson CG3.jpg|Artwork File:11eyes RF Samson CG4.jpg Trivia *His name "Samson" is the name of a Saint from the Hebrew Bible. He was known for his supernatural strength, given by God, in order to fight his enemies, and would lose it if his hairs were cut. He was betrayed by his lover, Delilah, who cut his hairs while he slept, and was captured by his enemies. He died with his enemies, after having destroyed the temple where he was. There is also some similarities between them. Samson has also a great strenght, similary to the hero, even if it isn't due to his hair. *Ironically, even if he is showed as being one of the strongest members of the team, he is still the first to die, as in the original. This might be a homage to the saying "The bigger they are, the harder they fall" (due to the fact that Samson relies too much on physical prowess). **Moreover, he is showed being less powerful in his past life than his Black knight's state, as he has been killed easily, but it's surely due to Lieselotte's power who was too much powerful for him, because of his Black Knight's counterpart needed Kukuri, Misuzu and Yukiko for beating him. *He's one of the tallest members in the team. He is even taller than Georgius, despite the fact that he is younger than him. *While under the effect of Phantasmagoria, Samson was forced to face his true desire and sin, which was then followed by punishment from Lieselotte. *For unknown reasons, he is one of the only members who conserved his memories from his past life. *Samson is the first member who joined Georgius in the Punishment Squad. Category:Resona Forma characters Category:Index Category:Before Story's protagonists Category:Male characters Category:Warriors